Senseless Sense
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Genesis/Angeal/Sephiroth. Thoughts going nowhere...everywhere...lives on fire.


This is based on three prompts from the lj community yaoi_challenge:

Sephiroth/Genesis, relationship made public, "Somebody could walk  
into this room and say 'your life is on fire. It's all over the  
evening news, all about the fire in your life on the evening news.'"

Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth, early days, Well you burst on the scene  
Already a legend....You strayed into my arms And there you stayed

Angeal/Genesis: ShinRa's winter ball - We foot it all the night,  
weaving olden dances, mingling hands and mingling glances

Notes: This is my second "stream of consciousness" fic, and my first that's not a drabble. I really wanted to get this done and had only an idea of what to do. All I know was that I wanted it to write it to a "soundtrack" and just write without any worry. I used a d12 to land on a song and literally wrote what came to mind. This fic, which turned out radically different than I thought, is the result. Enjoy!

* * *

Fire. Genesis spun around fire and fire spun around him. Everything spun around him as fire snaked everywhere around everyone. He proved hypnotic to everyone, everyone while the TV blared to no one and everyone. Sephiroth sat staring at everything and nothing while the TV started the fire. Talking heads said nothing and the TV decorated the room with its multicolored light. Genesis remained on his mind on fire swirling, swirling with the fire of life.

"Your life is one fire...your life is on fire..." Sephiroth heard everyone and no one say. "It's all over the evening news..." Is Angeal no one? Or is he everyone? Sephiroth never bothered to ask. Genesis is on TV on fire. On the evening news on fire. Everyone knows. No one knows. Everyone cares. No one cares. What will anyone do about it? Everything. Nothing.

"Our lives are on fire."

Genesis. Has to be. Must be. Sephiroth can't imagine it being anyone else. Lives are on fire. Who started it? Everyone. No one. Is Genesis no one? Sephiroth never used fire materia much. Genesis did as fire became a snake that slithered around everyone as wrapped around no one. Is Sephiroth himself no one? Who knows? Who cares? No one will interfere with those who will erect a different steeple.

Sunset. Suns are made of fire. Or are they? Sephiroth never knew. He never cared and neither did the evening news. Everyone knows now about three who are sometimes two and seldom one. Everyone knows. No one cares but the evening news. The talking heads who say everything and nothing. Shin-Ra dared not interfere. The Turks don't care. Does SOLDIER? No.

Someone could walk into this room. Angeal did and said nothing. "All about the fire in your life on the evening news." Genesis. Must be. Has to be. No one else has a mouth like his.

Sephiroth sat in the backseat of a car. Who's car? Genesis drove like a fire. He was on fire. Angeal was on fire. Everyone was on fire under the fiery sunset and yet he closed his aquamarine eyes and thought of everything nothing. The backseat is leather. Everything is quiet except for the radio and the engine. He knew that Genesis smiled like fire. He knew Angeal stared out the window reflecting Genesis on fire.

Everything felt peaceful to Sephiroth. Oddly so as the sun fell beneath the earth and the windows reflected the stars, people, everything, nothing, no fire, and yet fire remained.

"Remember how we met?" Genesis asked with a shameless smirk.

"You burst into my life." Sephiroth managed to say through silence as the city light stars dominated everything and nothing. "Already a legend....you strayed into my arms and there you stayed."

"How poetic."

Angeal said nothing but a smile while they drove into the evening stars. Sephiroth did not know or cared if he smiled, but he felt odd, wondering if he felt anything at all. The radio sounded sad, like fangirls losing their dreams and yet not caring. Genesis looked hot, like always behind the wheel of his hot, red car. Angeal looked like the base of the pillar strength incarnate. Sephiroth knew he looked like ice and snow mixed with red and brown. Red as snow as brown as white all on fire with everything knowing and nothing else mattering.

They danced to the sound of nothing and everything. Loud music, smoke everything but shoes, Turks everywhere and nowhere. Nothing makes sense and yet everything does as Genesis strayed into Sephiroth's arms like he always did with nothing mattering but the warmth of a beloved close by. Jumping, jump, jump. Everyone jumped. Everyone danced to the music that gave everyone and no one hope. Tears fell from the eyes of some. Tears of hope without blood, without style, without substance. Angeal was substance. Genesis was fire. Sephiroth was the winter snow that blew everywhere and no one around everyone and no one. Nothing made sense, but senseless sense since when did anything make sense? Did it matter?

No. Nothing mattered while the music grabbed them, took them far into the tears of hope while everyone smiled and jumped for joy while they flew among the waves of sound. Hope was word Sephiroth never believed in, but when he saw the smiles mixed with tears of fire, he realized that maybe it is possible to have some hope in one's life. Why should his be any different while he stood in the arms of two powerful personalities who smiled to each other and to Sephiroth.

People clapped, swayed, and smiled to the music, the tears of hope. People jumped around, grabbed and taken to heights no drug could ever give. Or so people thought, but Sephiroth never bothered with such things and didn't care. Were people watching? Did the evening news witness this? No one knew. No one cared but Genesis's smirking lipsticked lips. He wore red, like usual and looked like the fiery sun that long set beyond Midgar, the city of snow.

Sunrise created fire in its own way as it painted the morning with starless stars and bright blood clouds. Genesis stood on a cliff with his arms outstretched while he embraced the fiery wind. Angeal stood behind him with his arms around his friend. Sephiroth stood a few steps back, his mouth open, his eyes watching everyone and nothing but the beauty before him. He smiled, not knowing or caring if he could help it. The wind blew through his hair.

The radio sounded like a child's toy on this day. Children's paintings appeared before Sephiroth. Happy stick figures danced to everything and nothing. Happy triangles turned into circles into squared into everything.

"What on earth are you thinking of?" Genesis asked, smelling like rose, leather and lace.

"Nothing."

"Everything?"

Sephiroth looked down. "Nothing."

Except for stick figures dancing with smiles and shapes and sunrises. Who knew? Who cared? Yet lives were on fire, but the stick figures weren't and neither were the children. He smiled. Genesis kissed him and everything nothing lit aflame. Angeal joined the two of them as he was the base of the pillar. He smelt of patchouli plants and crisp clear creeks. Genesis spun in the wind, being the wind, being the fire he always was.

The wind blew and lives remained on fire already a legend.

"You strayed into my arms and there you stayed," Sephiroth muttered as his life stayed on fire in the snow and blowing in the wind.

"Yes?" Genesis frowned. "I did do that. Is something wrong?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Everyone knows, no one knows."

Genesis smiled once again. They walked in the wind, among the trees, past what was left of lakes that weren't polluted by Mako. Nothing mattered and everything did. They sang together songs that had no meaning with lyrics that meant nothing. The sun set everything on fire again, like clockwork predictable. Genesis sang and everything everyone echoed. The world looked beautiful like nothing untouched yet touched. Genesis turned to his friends and smiled like usual saying everything and nothing while singing the same.

They sang together words made of false languages mixed with Loveless yet loved and no one was tired of it. This could last forever. It could have, should have, did not, maybe not. Everyone knew and no one cared. Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered, but walking through the forest surrounded by leaves and arms and ten thousand kisses and whispers among the wind.

What was all this supposed to mean? Nothing. Everything. Lives were on fire. Can anyone see that? Could Sephiroth see it all with a smile while he hears the voices that say nothing and no one cares?

"My life is on fire," Sephiroth muttered to no one.

"Of course it is," Genesis replied. "You're with me."

In each other's arms they were with each other before finally sleeping and then going home to do everything nothing. The evening news knew all saw and set everything on fire like always.

Sephiroth remembered everything forgot nothing. He remembered the voices, the voices, Genesis, Angeal. The three of them sat together in each other's arms laughing at the evening news. Tears of fire fell down his face full of no remorse. Genesis spun around on fire and spread it to anyone who came too close. Angeal lived in it as he did all his life. Sephiroth slowly melted under the flaming salamander, but not slow enough.

They waltzed together in the meaningless winter ball. Shin-Ra meant nothing while they danced the night away all the night, weaving olden dances, mingling hands and mingling glances. They smiled, they talked at tables and dinner parties. They danced everything away. They hugged, they kissed, the world was theirs for the taking while they danced to everything and nothing before collapsing somewhere anywhere soft and laughed the night away in the warmth of each other's arms.

Memories. Meaningless memories in front of a ruined town, ruined rocks with tears of fire and psychotic rage. Nothing mattered anyone. Lives were on fire and he smiled a bittersweet sad smile full of memories that no longer mattered as they never faded into the fiery sunset.


End file.
